A Tuesday Night
by mockingjay-x
Summary: Addison and Mark back in New York. Can they actually make it as a couple? What happened if Mark didn't cheat? One-shot.


**It's not the greatest. If it sucks, I apologise. Each time I started to write some, I'd realise how late it was and how soon I'd need to be up for work. So, it's taken about four days just to write this.**

**It's set in New York, somewhere in the three months Addison and Mark are together, but before Mark cheats.**

**I own nothing. Absolutely nothing. I got a new camera the other day though, for taking pretty pictures when I go to New York City in May! It's going to be an awesome month, it really will be.**

**I'd appreciate reviews, I really would.**

* * *

It was a Tuesday night, she could remember it all. She remembered how he looked when he stood on her doorstep dressed in jeans, a white t-shirt and his trademark leather jacket. She remembered his short hair dripping wet from the rain. She remembered the look in his eyes as she opened the door. She remembered hearing his voice falter at the first few words that came from his lips. She remembered that this wasn't him at all. She knew that out of everyone that knew him, there were only two people that he'd ever cried in front of. She was one of them and Derek's Mom was the other. After the couple of times he'd cried when he'd been with her, he'd stop and then tell her that he didn't cry. That he never cried. But this time, she couldn't be mad at him, she couldn't tell him to leave because of everything that he could look, he looked pathetic. Mark Sloan looked weak and pathetic. He looked defeated, as though nothing could make him feel any better.

There was a part of her that didn't want to invite him in, otherwise he'd see the suitcases she had packed. But she couldn't leave him standing on the step in the rain. So, instead she opened the door and moved out of his way so he could get out of the rain. He mumbled his thanks and glanced around the house, his eyes catching the two suitcases that were sitting near the bottom of the stairs. "You're leaving." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. They both knew it, in fact, Addison was pretty sure that Mark had known it all along. That someday, she'd leave New York and go after Derek.

"I have a flight in the morning," she shrugged, pulling the sleeves of her sweatshirt down over her hands.

"Derek." He said simply, not meeting her gaze, but catching the nod of her head. "Right, Derek."

Addison let out a deep sigh as she stood there looking at Mark, waiting for him to say something as to why he was there. "He's my husband."

"Who left you."

"I cheated on him, Mark! I cheated on him with his best friend!" She raised her voice, clenching her fists slightly.

"I know! I was fucking there, Addison. I was his best friend. I've been his best friend since we were kids. Then he met this amazing woman, this gorgeous, smart, funny woman. He got lucky. He got to be the luckiest guy on Earth for so long, then he screwed it up first. I picked up the pieces." He was trying not to get angry, he was trying not to yell, but it wasn't that easy. "I lost my best friend. I'm losing the woman I love. But it doesn't fucking matter. You go after the man who doesn't want you, who has a new girlfriend across the other side of the country. If he wanted your marriage to work, he wouldn't have left!"

Addison stood there, looking at Mark, taking in all he had just said. But most of all, taking in the fact that he had tears falling down his cheeks. "You don't love me, Mark. You just think you do. You're saying this to piss Derek off, even though he's not here, you're saying it to piss him off." Seeing Mark with tears falling down her cheeks, it was harder for Addison to fight back her tears, but she was determined to do it. "He just needed time, he was hurt."

"So were you, you still fucking are! He didn't need time, he needed an escape, that's exactly what you gave him. A fucking escape from this, from your fucking marriage."

"Stop yelling," she pleaded, wiping the few tears from her cheeks.

Mark pulled out a crumpled carrier bag from his pocket and held it out to Addison. "I'll go, it's easier. That's for you." He shrugged before making his way back out into the New York rain, he didn't care about that, at least no one would notice the fact that there were still tears falling down his cheeks.

Addison stood there looking at the door after it had slammed closed, the crumpled bag still in her hand. She wasn't sure whether that meant Mark was gone for good or not. Apparently all the important men in her life walked out. Slowly opening the bag, Addison pulled the piece of material out only to see it was a Yankees onesie. He knew. Mark knew. There were only two people that she'd told and they were Nancy and Savvy. Even though Nancy was Derek's sister, she hadn't been mad. She'd been happy for Addison, as had Savvy. She couldn't imagine Savvy telling Mark, but she had a feeling that Nancy would. Not in a way to get back at Addison for anything, but to make sure that Mark didn't do anything stupid. Looking in the bag, there was a small card and she pulled that out, reading what was written.

_Addie, It's a stupid gift, I know. But I saw it and you know what I'm like when it comes to the Yankees, I had to buy it. It'll probably be too big, and if it's a girl you'll probably stop me from letting her wear it. Who knows, she might like Baseball. I wish you'd told me. Mark_

That was it, that done it completely, the tears were flowing freely now and she hated Mark for doing that to her. For making her cry. For making her want to go after him and not Derek. She had Mark's baby growing inside of her, it wasn't Derek's. Placing a hand over her belly, she instantly wished that it was Mark's hand there. But would Mark really be a good Father? She couldn't see it. Then again, she couldn't see Mark in a relationship, but he'd been perfect for the past year when Derek had sent him to check on her and even more so when Derek had moved to Seattle. He'd been someone she never thought he could be.

He'd always been great with Derek's nieces and nephews at the family barbeques they went to, not to mention there had been a few of the patients when they were interns that he'd been amazing with. Mark Sloan wasn't the fatherly type, at least, Addison never believed that he was. Until now. Until she had taken the Yankees onesie out of the bag and read the card from Mark. Now, she was having second thoughts about everything. About going after Derek, about aborting the baby, about leaving Mark in New York.

Addison slowly made her way into the living room and sat down on the sofa, one hand clutching onto the onesie, holding it over her belly, the other holding her cell phone as she proceeded to type a text message.

_Let me know when you get home, please? I don't want you doing anything stupid._

Without even hesitating, Addison sent the text message to Mark. She cared, she couldn't not care. The man was her best friend. For years it had been Derek who she'd go to, but more recently it had been Mark. He had been the one she would turn to when she needed someone, not Derek. Curling up on the sofa, she held tightly onto the small outfit as she stared out of the window at the rain that was hitting it.

She must have fallen asleep, because the next thing she knew there was a banging on the door, followed by the sound of Mark's voice telling her to open it. It was still dark, but that didn't mean a thing. Without hesitating, she made her way back to the door, still clutching tightly onto the onesie as she opened the door to see Mark standing there once again. He was still wearing the same clothes, he was still soaking wet, only this time Addison knew that he'd been drinking.

"I was asleep," she muttered, holding open the door for him so that he could come in. She didn't want to stand there talking and let all of the warm air out of her house.

"Sorry." He replied, only he didn't sound it. He didn't sound the slightest bit sorry. That was until he noticed the material in Addison's hand that she was still holding tightly onto. "I'm sorry." The second time sounded genuine, as though he really did mean it.

"It's alright." Addison shrugged. "Get out of those clothes, I don't want you to freeze."

"I wasn't staying," he mumbled, running his hand through his short hair.

"I don't care, you should get changed. You woke me up, the least you could do is get changed into something that isn't soaked through." Addison said before walking back into the living room and going back to where she was on the sofa. She knew that Mark wasn't following her, she knew he'd stand in the hallway for a minute or two before going upstairs and getting changed because she'd asked him to.

She was right, she heard him move a couple of minutes later, then he made his way up the stairs. His clothes were still upstairs, she couldn't even pack them up like she had started to do with some of Derek's clothes. She liked having Mark's clothes there, she liked getting in from work after a long day and pulling on a pair of his shorts and a t-shirt before getting into bed.

When Mark was changed, he made his way downstairs back to Addison only to find her asleep on the couch. He knew it didn't take her long to fall asleep when she was tired, but he'd hoped that she'd stay awake until he got back downstairs. Grabbing the blanket off the back of one of the chairs he gently laid it over Addison as he knelt down beside her, making sure that she was completely covered up. She looked beautiful as she lay there. He wasn't even sure why he had gone back to hers, maybe it was the text she'd sent him shortly after he left before. Maybe it was because he wanted to make sure that she was alright, that their baby was alright.

Mark leant in and pressed his lips softly against her forehead, he may have been drunk, but he would always look after Addison. As he went to stand up, he felt a hand on his arm, gripping it tightly. He looked down at Addison's hand on his arm and knew that he wasn't going anywhere. "Stay," Addison mumbled, keeping her eyes closed.

There was a part of him which wanted to get up and leave, because watching her leave in the morning to go to Derek would hurt. But at the same time he couldn't leave Addison, he couldn't leave this woman especially since she'd just asked him to stay. He kissed her forehead once again, gently prying her hand off of his arm. "I'm just gonna get coffee, I'm not leaving." He whispered, before standing up and making his way into the kitchen.

In all honesty, he had no idea why he was there, he just was. He wanted to see Addison, he wanted to try and convince her not to leave. But when he had been stood on the doorstep for the second time that night, he hadn't got the slightest idea what to say. As he got a cup from the cupboard, Mark heard movement and he looked towards the doorway to see Addison standing there, the blanket wrapped around her slender frame. "You should have stayed on the sofa," he mumbled, leaning against the countertop.

The red head didn't say anything, but made her way over to Mark, the coldness of the tiles against her feet making her shiver slightly. When she reached him, she wrapped her arms along with the blanket around his waist, leaning her head against his chest. She could hear his heart beating, it was soothing, comforting, it felt right. It was something that she had got used to for a while, when she'd fall asleep in his arms on the nights Derek sent him round. Even on the nights he had just shown up, listening to his heartbeat was familiar, in an amazing way.

"You know, I got used to having you around." Addison began softly, sighing contently as she felt Mark's arms move around her body. "To waking up each morning to the smell of fresh coffee. It's been amazing. You've been amazing. I just don't think that we can do it, in the long run, I don't think we can do this." As she spoke, Addison herself didn't sound convinced of her words. Maybe they could make it. But she was still married, she was still married to another man yet pregnant with Mark's baby. Looking up at him, Addison smiled slightly then let her head rest against his chest once again. "Thank you for the gift."

Mark stood there, his arms wrapped around the red head who had willingly just made her way over to him, who had just told him that they couldn't be in a relationship. He knew why it was, he knew exactly why she was saying that. It wasn't so much the fact that she was still married, nor was it because they didn't care for one another enough. It was because she didn't trust him not to sleep around. She didn't trust him enough not to hurt her. "You're welcome," Mark mumbled, tangling his fingers with her red hair. "What are you going to do?"

Addison sighed deeply at Mark's question and tightened her grip around him, she knew it was a question with so many different answers. It wasn't just a matter of what she was going to do about the baby. It was what was she going to do about Derek, about her marriage, about whatever this was between them and their baby. It wasn't just a one sided thing, she couldn't take this upon herself to decide what would happen with their child. She needed to discuss it with Mark. "I can't... It's there, it has a heartbeat. I can't do that."

"I never asked you to!" Mark said quickly, interuppting Addison. "Fucks sake, Addie. I don't want you to. That's the last fucking thing I want. Even if you had it then wanted to go back to him without the baby, I'd have full custody. I don't want you to kill it."

"What if I do go back to him with it?" She mused, closing her eyes as she moved one arm from around him and took his hand, lacing their fingers together.

"_If_ he takes you back," Mark corrected.

"You have to see the negative in everything, don't you?" Addison questioned as she pulled away from Mark, moving around the island in the kitchen so they were now on completely the opposite sides.

"No, I'm being honest. This is Derek, we both know what he's like. If he _wanted_ you, if he _loved _you, he'd be here now. That would be _his_ kid that's growing inside you, not mine. He would never have left you alone so often, never have sent me around all the fucking time to make sure you were alright. Anniversaries, birthdays, Christmas. _I_ was there, _he_ wasn't. If he loved you, he'd be here right now, not fucking some girl in Seattle."

Addison stood there looking at Mark, somewhat shocked by his words. He was right though, he had a point in everything he had just said. She wasn't going to get Derek back, because if he had wanted her, he'd be there. This would be his baby, not Mark's. As everything registered in her mind, tears started to slowly flow down Addison's cheeks and she tried to wipe them away without Mark noticing. It was impossible. Absolutely impossible. Because before she knew it, Mark was beside her, his arms wrapped tightly around her to comfort her. He was there. Each time she cried, Mark was there. For months, each time she genuinely smiled it was because of Mark. Every single time she wanted someone to fall asleep beside, she wanted Mark. She no longer wanted Derek, she hadn't for a long time. It was out of obligation that she would be going to Seattle to chase after the man who didn't want her, not because she wanted their marriage to work, not really.

Because she no longer had to settle for second best, Mark was not second best. He was the best. He was twice the man who Derek was, he didn't run from things, he faced up to them. Hell, she thought that if anything would make Mark Sloan turn and run, it was the fact he'd be a father. "I can't do it, Mark." She sniffed, burying her face into his chest a little more.

"You can, you can do it all, Addison." He reassured, wanting her to know that he believed in her, that somehow, he believed in them.

"I can't expect you to stop doing what you do," she whispered, the tears slowing down a lot.

"What? Give up being a plastic surgeon?" He asked, even though he knew perfectly well what she was on about. Seeing the glare Addison gave him after he'd said those words, Mark smirked briefly before turning serious. "Tonight, after I left, I went to a bar. I flirted with some woman, but I could only picture _your_ face. She kissed me, but I couldn't, I couldn't even kiss her back, because I saw _your_ face. I left, with no idea of where I was going, then I ended up outside _your_ door, yet again. I felt like even kissing her was cheating on you and little Mark Jr. I couldn't do it, I don't want to do it. Even if it means not kissing anyone, yourself included for the rest of my life, I'll do it. You should expect me to stop doing what I do, because I want to be a part of yours and the baby's life."

Addison remained silent after his words, shivering slightly in his arms before she began to speak. "It's not going to be Mark Jr." She began, bringing her gaze up to his. "I can't expect you to go without kissing someone for the rest of your life. Nor can you expect me to go without kissing you for the rest of my life. You were right, if he wanted me, he'd be here. He'd be the one saying all these things to me, but he's not. For a while, I've pictured my life without him, I'm used to it now. But I can't imagine life without you around, I couldn't do it. I don't want to do it."

"Does this mean you're not going to Seattle? That I get you all the time?" Mark asked, pressing his lips against Addison's forehead.

"You best not screw up, Mark Sloan. You have a baby to think about now." Addison warned, her look softening as she looked into his eyes. She couldn't leave him, even if she tried.

"Little Mark Jr."

"And if it's a girl?"

"Mavis." He grinned, before his lips found Addison's. He didn't want his child to be named either Mark or Mavis, but it was fun to wind Addison up a little. It was fun to see her face when he had suggested them. But as his lips parted, his tongue searching for hers, he knew she wouldn't get chance to say anything about it for a while. They still had plenty of time to argue about a name for their baby, plenty of time.

* * *

**Again, reviews are appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**As for the name Mavis, when I found out my brothers girlfriend was pregnant, I said that if it was a girl they should name it Mavis. They didn't seem to approve at all. Since then, it's been coming up everywhere! Ha. **


End file.
